Beauty or Terminator?
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: What if Chai had been older when he encountered Major Motoko in Taiwan? And what if he had accepted her sudden offer? Lets find out...


**A/N: The scene in Ghost in the Shell where Motoko is topless with Shota is very well known and had great potential. The only thing that got in the way was his age…but what would have happened had he been older?**

Major Motoko Kusanagi walked into a 5 star luxury hotel; she was in Taiwan today and had ended up taking care of a rather childish 18 year old boy named Chai. He had a rather lean body, only about 5 even with short black hair that was always in some sort of mess. The wife beater and shorts he wore told most people all they needed to know about him without so much as a word of conversation.

The duo approached the front desk, Motoko immediately getting the attention of the desk clerk. "Hi. Welcome to the Shomeya Hotel. Can I get you a room?" the young woman at the desk said.

"I'd like the Pent House Suite." The purple-haired major said to the clerk. Even when out of uniform, her voice carried the same stern, authoritative tone that it did on the job.

The desk clerk looked at Motoko, then the boy, then back at Motoko. Something just didn't seem right. Most of the other guests standing in the lobby were older men wearing business suits, and while the purple-haired woman could arguably be dressed business casual with her black skirt and white button up shirt, the deep valley of cleavage she was displaying made it quite clear that she was not there on business.

"One moment please." The clerk said as she ran Motoko's card.

"Wow! A Platinum card. Just who are you anyway?" the clerk overheard the teen say.

"Hmm. Who is he to her?" thought the desk clerk. "By the way they're speaking to one another they can't be close relatives." Looking back over at them, she spotted the boy eyeing Motoko's large breasts popping out of her shirt. "Scratch that" she thought. "They can't be relatives at all."

"Alright, looks like everything checks out. Here's your keycard and the elevator's down the hall and to the right. Enjoy your stay with us." The clerk tried to smile at the odd duo as she spoke.

Motoko was no fool, she had noticed the woman's suspicions from the get go and didn't want her to think she was in any way "with" the arrogant teen. Turning to Chai, his eyes still glued on her pronounced cleavage, she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he said angrily, his eyes finally free from her chest's hypnotic hold.

"If you keep on staring like that at your Aunt, people are going to think you're weird." She chastised him.

Turning to the shocked desk clerk she said, "This is my nephew, I'm taking him back home to his mother who would really like to hear about what he's been up to in Taiwan…" she sent a menacing side glare to Chai, who had now focused his eyes on the major's shapely ass.

"Come along dear." She called as she took off in a fast walk toward the elevator hallway.

Chai soon followed close behind her, but before he did, he gave the "huge boobs" signal to the clerk by moving his hands together as if there were beach balls between them.

"Nope, not relatives." Said the clerk to herself as she watched them go.

Motoko pressed the button calling down the elevator. When it arrived, she and Chai stepped in and the doors shut as she pressed the button for the Pent House Floor. "Pent House huh?" Chai smiled. "I've never been up there before" he said while gazing at her cleavage. It was readily evident based on how her nipples were making points in the shirt that she was not wearing a bra.

Motoko gave him a scowl. "You've also never acted civilized before. So how about not leering at me in public when you're supposed to be my nephew."

"Nah. You're more like a big sister…a really bangable sister." He leered.

It was perfectly obvious to Motoko by now that chastising him the normal way was not going to get the arrogant teen under control any time soon. So she decided to change tactics. "Oh please! You wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she walked up to you and begged to be fucked." Motoko mocked him.

"You kidding me?" he sneered. "I would be all over her in a second." He snapped his fingers to illustrate his point. "I'd have her crying out my name as I banged her into the next century before she even thought of making a move of her own."

"So you think women are that easy to dominate?" she asked with an intrigued look on her face.

"Who does this boy think he is?" she thought.

"Well maybe not for all guys, but a total stud like me could handle any girl he wants. Hell, you should know. The girls with big tits are always the easiest. That's what my idle Ro always used to say." He said, sizing up her melons.

"We'll see about that…" Motoko muttered as they elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived on the Pent House Floor.

"Huh? What was that "big" sister?" he asked. His emphasis on the word "big" further alluding to his admiration of her large breasts.

"I said we're here." Motoko walked up to the door and inserted the keycard into the slot. The door opened to unveil a beautiful room that looked down on the city below.

"Whoa. This place is amazing!" Chai proclaimed. "I didn't think I'd ever get to even see a room like this, let alone stay in it."

"Well I'm glad you like the room because you'll be alone in it for a while. I've got the first shift in the bathroom. Motoko half growled as she walked past the awestruck teen and into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Chai watched her go, his eyes never leaving her ass as it swayed in her skirt. "Feel free to toss your bra out…if you have one" he sneered after her.

Chai sat down on the king size bed in the middle of the room to watch some TV while Motoko took her time in the shower. "Hmm Ostriches" he thought as he watched the large birds run around the screen.

"Smartass" Motoko muttered as she undressed and took her shower. While she was usually perfectly fine with walking around half naked and being leered at by strange men, Chai was especially arrogant. Something Motoko had never been a fan of. So she decided on a way to knock him down a peg and give herself a little satisfaction in the process.

A good thirty minutes later the door to the bathroom opened. "It's about damn time you came out. I was beginning to think that I'd have to go in there and take my shower with you-"The little loudmouth was cut off as the major exited the bathroom clad in nothing but a tiny pair of black panties and a small red towel that was draped over her large breasts, her nipples barely covered.

Motoko walked in front of the boy, being sure to show off her body in all of its perfect glory. "I'm sorry, what was that you said earlier? Something about my bra? Well I'm afraid I may have lost it at some point." Motoko chuckled a little as the teen ogled her for all she was worth.

Motoko shifted the towel a little so that her large melons nearly swayed out into full view. "Now what was that you were saying earlier about being able to dominate any woman you wanted? I've been topless for less than a minute and you're already paralyzed. How could you ever hope to fully use a woman's body if just her breasts are enough to stop you in your tracks?"

Chai blushed bright red as he tried to regain his composure. "You just surprised me is all! Besides, didn't I say busty women were easy? You're almost naked and I didn't even have to lift a finger." He tried to act confident, but the major easily saw through his façade.

"Whatever you say young man…" Motoko sighed as she lifted the towel off of her shoulders and stretched. Her arms held high above her head, she gave Chai a world class view of her huge FF cup breasts.

"Fucking busty women…" he drooled as he stared at them. They weren't perfectly round. More like teardrops, but a little longer. Her nipples were the most surprising part, given that they were a deep grape purple; something Chai had never heard of before. They sat upon her perfectly sculpted body as if they were begging him to try and grab hold. Maybe earlier in the evening he would have jumped at the opportunity, but now she had taken the upper hand from him and left him as the inexperienced boy he was.

Realizing full well that she was mocking him, Chai looked for an avenue to escape. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He tried to sound confident, but the game was long over now.

Motoko merely shrugged and walked over the other side of the large bed. Pulling out the covers, she climbed in and lied down when she heard Chai speak up again. "Hey sis. Can I ask you something? When you're full prosthetic, can you have sex?"

Motoko sat up in bed, pulling the blanket so that it barely covered the bottoms of her large breasts. "Care to find out…?"

"Only if I get to be on top." He started to joke. No way was she going to let him fuck her after the exchanges that had earlier.

She smiled over at him. "I'll take it as a yes then."

"Wuh?" the boy barely had a moment to respond as he was suddenly turned over onto his back, his lips being slammed against her stronger ones as she brought him into a deep, hungry kiss. He looked up into her strong eyes as her tongue penetrated his defenses and began ravishing the insides of his mouth. Running along his teeth and the sides of his gums before focusing its assault on his virgin tongue.

"Mmmphf!" he moaned as her long prosthetic tongue wrapped around his and started doing something strange… "Is she jerking my tongue off?" he started to wonder just before a wave of pleasure passed through him, her hand had wondered down to his shorts and was now stroking his hardening member from the outside.

After a whole minute without oxygen, Motoko released his mouthy from her grasp, leaving him to try and catch his breath. "I was only joking!" he coughed out, still out of breath.

Motoko merely gave him a cold look as she said "I don't joke." Her hand now became much more aggressive, quickly digging into his shorts through one of the legs and taking a firm hold of his hard rod. Feeling his large size, the major felt obligated to so her relief that he had something to offer her. "A big boy huh? Well how about I show you what big boys get?"

"WAIT! SIS! Don't grab my cock so hard-"he nearly choked out the last part as she used her super strength to put his poor cock in a vice grip.

She leaned over him, her large breasts swaying over his face, just out of reach of his lips, the pert nipples ready to be suckled. "Okay now big boy, I've had to put up with your shit all night long so now you're going to put up with mine; and maybe if you do everything I say, I'll let you have a little taste of these." She finished by softly brushing her breasts, letting them sway above his face like delicious pendulums of soft boob flesh.

Chai swallowed hard. "Who the hell is this woman?" he thought. Never had he ever thought he'd be in this kind of predicament. He had always pictured women as little sluts that would do anything to please a powerful man. He had seen plenty of girls like that when the Yakuza had him held captive. But this woman completely disregarded his idea of what a woman was, and he had a feeling she was going to put a new idea in, in its place. He nodded his head on agreement with her terms. Nothing she could make him do would be bad enough to pass up a chance at melons like hers.

"Good" she smiled. Chai watched as her breasts left his view as she stood up, his cock leaving her hand.

"I'm going to start you off slow since you'll probably find this a little weird, but I have a feeling you'll like the taste. There are certain enhancements that can be made to a prosthetic body that really changes sex for the better." She said sternly as the purple-haired major yanked her panties down her legs before grabbing his hands and tying them to the headboard with them.

"Hey! You didn't say you'd tie me up you crazy bi—""SMACK" Chai was cut short as Motoko delivered a hard slap to the side of his face.

"You don't get to talk now! You agreed to do whatever I said so I suggest you do it before things get painful" she commanded, the muscles in her arms flexing as she did.

Chai lied back and watched as she slowly crouched down over his head until her pussy was even with his mouth. "Now eat me out before I smash your balls in!" she threatened.

The teen didn't have to be told twice. He opened his mouth wide and latched onto her pussy the same way someone would eat an orange wedge. He ran his tongue around each of her folds, digging his tongue in between each one to stimulate every part of her.

"Oooooah!" Motoko let out a long sigh as she boy below her pleasured her aching pussy.

"This isn't half bad!" he thought as he slipped his tongue deep into her also purple crevice, licking round and round as if he were eating soft serve.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep going! Suck my clit!" she barked down at him. With gusto he caught her clit between his lips and started to suck, rolling the tiny nub around between his teeth with his tongue, something that was becoming increasingly hard to do with how her hips were now thrusting into his face. He was getting afraid that he might even bite her.

"Fuck yeah kid! I'm almost there!" she said while humping her dripping sex into his now deeply reddened face. "Stick your tongue up my ass and finish me off!" her voice wasn't as rough as before, it was much more delicate and wanting, but it still carried some of her commanding tone.

"What!" he tried to say around her swollen clit. "I'm not licking you asshole!"

"Do it! I promise you will like the taste," she said in a sultry tone.

Chai struggled at the panties holding his arms in place, just in case he could find a way that he didn't have to lick her asshole, but found none. Reluctantly, he moved his tongue down from her soggy cunt to her clean this asshole. He gave it an experimental sniff first. Fearing the smell that he was bound to take in, but instead found something quite different. "Chocolate? You made your ass smell of chocolate?" he asked in total shock.

Motoko only gave a grunt in reply as she shifted her ass so that the new hole was pushed against him, the tip of his nose breaching the tight sphincter. "OOhh!" she gasped in pleasure.

Chai formed a huge grin on his face as he pulled his nose free. "This won't be as bad as I thought…"

He plunged his tiring tongue as deeply into her dark hole as he could. The entire thing tasted of a silky milk chocolate. He gobbled her up, causing moan after throaty moan to escape the older woman's throat as he tongue fucked her. His pink muscle now fully probing her tight hole as it rimmed the entire outside each time he withdrew, just to spread her open once more as he delved back inside for another taste.

After another good 10 minutes of tongue fucking her delicious bum, Chai's tongue was exhausted, but much to his horror, every time he tried to pull back, she simply moved her ass in closer! He had no hope of getting her off of him until he literally got her off!

Sensing that he had now realized his predicament, Motoko reminded him of what was to cum. "Did I say you could stop? No I did not! If you so much as even think about stopping before I cum then you won't get your reward!" The major snapped at him.

"Well it looks like it's all or nothing then!" Chai thought to himself. With all the energy he could muster he drove his tongue straight into her tiny hole and fucked it with everything he had.

"Ooh! OOOOh! AAAHHHHH!" Motoko let out one final scream of ecstasy as Chai finally brought the cyborg to her climax. Her slick womanly juices poured out on his face, his tongue still buried to the hilt in her ass.

Motoko climbed down from his face and looked him in the eye. "You've done well for a newbie. I think I'll keep you around a while longer instead of sending you on your way." She grinned down at him.

Chai couldn't even speak at this point. Another reason why Motoko had, had him perform oral was to finally silence him through exhaustion. The nude woman untied his arms so that he may clam his prizes.

She dangled her jiggling boobs over his face once more. "Well, it's time, you did everything I told you to slave so here's your reward…well rewards that is" she giggled at her own joke, making her meaty bosoms sway over him.

She lowered her bouncy boobies down onto his face so that he could finally taste them, but found after a few moments that nothing was happening. She looked down at him. "What? Don't you want to taste my boobies anymore?" she asked while rubbing his face with one soft tit.

She softly smacked the side of her face as she pretended to be surprised. "Oh! Or is it that your mouth is too tired to have a taste? Poor thing." She started to laugh at him.

The look of disappointment on his face was evident as she mocked him.

Just then a wave of electricity bolted through the domineering female and she collapsed onto her back, her soft purple hair fluttering over her face as she fell. Chai sat up in surprise. "What happened to her?" he asked himself.

"Who? Who did this to me? I can feel everything, but I can't move me body!" she yelled out in anger. A dark grin crossed over Chai's face as he listened to her rant.

"Batou? Is that you doing this? It better not be April 1st or I will kick your-"suddenly the laughing man symbol flashed across her eyes a few times before disappearing. "That son of a bitch" Motoko muttered angrily.

It was then that the major noticed that Chai had gotten up from his seated position and was now kneeling over her, his eyes roaming over her defenseless body as he did. While still unable to speak, it was easy for Motoko to guess at what he was thinking. "Don't even think about it! You are my slave and will do only what I say and only when I say it!" she barked at him, but to no avail.

"Sorry Sis" he thought "But it's my turn now!" He spat a wad of saliva out onto her chest and laid his long cock on top of it. Grabbing each of her large tits in his hands, he squeezed them around his hard prick and started ramming in and out of them with eh same fervor as he had, had earlier when he was forced to tongue fuck her.

"You're going to pay for this big time when I get control of my body back!" she yelled at him.

He smacked her tits around as he ordered her to be silent. "You only speak when I tell you to!" he yelled.

Motoko gave him a growl as the pain shot through her boobs.

Squeezing her jugs harder, Chai sped up his thrusts, being sure to add more lubricant to keep him going longer. "Shit sis. I knew you had a great pair just from looking, but damn! These things feel awesome wrapped around my cock." He gave her purple nipples a very hard pinch as he came all over her. "YYYYYYEEEESSSSS!" he screamed as her purple hair was doused in his hot cum. It seeped down to her face and down her long neck and began to pool around her breasts.

Chai smiled wide as he pulled his shrinking cock out from between her mounds as she scowled at him. "Looks like I've still got a little cum left…how about I write my name for good measure? Just so you know who I really in charge around here?" he gloated his victory over her.

Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed his dick in a grip that could easily have taken his member off if she had wanted to. Chai let out a weak gasp as he realized Motoko had regained control of her prosthetic body.

"Oh I know who's in control…" she grinned evilly. "But I think it's time that I remind you…"

"SIS! PLEASE! I'm sorry! I was just really horny was all! No need to overreact." He pleaded with the livid woman.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright. You'll be sorry all the way to Japan…" she smiled as she pulled him into the bathroom.

"I think it's time you clean every inch of me to make up for that little outburst of yours."

**A/N: Boom! New Story right there! Didn't even think I could finish it today. (Very dizzy and lacking food) So I'm very happy to have gotten it out. Please REVIEW this and all my other works to help me pull myself together. To those of you in the middle of Finals I hope this is a nice distraction from your studies. PM me with requests or if you want a specific story updated!**


End file.
